Choices
by Graveygraves
Summary: Emily has a choice to make - but what will she decide? Set post 'Minimal Loss', done just for fun and readers get to select the ending. Prentiss/Reid/Morgan. Reviews as always are appreciated.
1. Insomnia

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**So this is an idea I have had floating around for ages as I have written both Prentiss/Reid and Prentiss/Morgan before. Having watched 'Minimal Loss' again the other day my muse reminded me I have never written it. So this is just a bit of fun of which the final chapter is going to be down to you to vote for.**

**. . .**

Sitting bolt upright, the cold sweat trickling down her back, Emily glanced towards her clock. It was just after 3am, only an hour or so after her last unwarranted wake up. Reaching towards the glass on her bedside table she gulped down the lukewarm water, hoping it would do something to cool her heated skin. As she placed the drained glass back down she noticed how much she was shaking.

Staring at her empty hand, and how it trembled, Emily sighed deeply. Running both hands through her raven locks as her head dropped she shuddered, this was getting ridiculous. She had been through worse in her past, yet the events of last week were still nagging at her. She just couldn't shake it from her memory.

It wasn't so much the beating that stuck in Emily's mind, the bruises were fading and the pain had long ago subsided. No, all of Emily's flashbacks started and ended at the exact same moment. The moment where she stood waiting, literally holding her breath as she watched the building in front of her burn - waiting to see if her colleagues and friends made it out before the ear splitting explosion.

Closing her eyes, but not making any attempt to settle back down, Emily rested her head back against the softly padded headrest on her bed. She could see them now, clearly stumbling out of the clouds of dust and smoke - both of them safe, both of them there. She knew in her heart they were safe, but in her mind when she was sleeping the fear crept back in, gnawing away at her nerves as she waits to see them again.

Swivelling her feet off the edge of the bed she padded through to her kitchen, flicking the kettle on as she reached into the cupboard for some camomile tea. Anything was worth a try she shrugged to herself as she leant back against the counter, praying for some internal peace.

. . .

Scooting into her chair, she risked a glance in the direction of her boss' office. The blinds were down, which was a good sign, fingers crossed he would not realise she was late. Though she could not say the same of her other colleagues. Looking up she glared at both Reid and Morgan, warning them to back off before either started.

The camomile tea had worked, too well. She had slept right through her alarm. Having rushed to get ready for work, skipping a shower and throwing on a minimal layer of make-up as she drove in, she felt dreadful and guessed she probably looked as bad as she felt.

Switching her computer on, she took a long drag from the mug of coffee she had collected from the kitchenette on her way in. Tugging the top file from her pile she tried hard to focus on the words and images in front of her. Even her eyes were not cooperating with her this morning. She felt groggy and disorientated. A week of lost sleep was seriously starting to wear her down. Finishing the thick black coffee in one go, hoping the caffeine would kick in rapidly; she stood to fetch another mug. If she was lucky someone would have made a fresh pot in the last few minutes, one that tasted better then the hot liquid she had just consumed.

Reid watched her pass and stood, following her.

Nervously he hovered behind her as he watched her making a fresh pot of coffee; obviously no-one had been in after she had drained the dregs from the last one.

"You okay?" he asked softly, aware that Emily had made it clear she was okay about what had happened. Her exact words of reassurance voiced on the flight home were still word perfect in his head. Though that didn't make what she went through any easier to accept in his conscious.

Emily turned to face him, the same look of understanding masking her face as it had on the flight. Emily had always treated him like an equal, yet there was something about this look that made him feel like a child.

"I'm fine, just . . ." she shook her head, turning back to the coffee machine, "just tired."

"You're not sleeping?" concern ebbed into his tone as he spoke, stepping nearer to her.

She shrugged placing the new pot on the hot plate ready to catch the fresh batch of coffee, before lifting her head to smile at him, "Had a couple of rough nights that's all."

"Are you relaxing appropriately before going to bed?" Reid asked.

"Sorry," Emily said a little surprised by the boldness of his question. She spun round before she leant back against the surface.

"An appropriate form of relaxation is a good starting treatment for insomnia;" he continued, "alongside making sure you bedroom environment is conducive to good sleep patterns. It should be the right temperature – either too hot or too cold can have a detrimental effect. It is also important to avoid caffeine within six hours of bedtime, do you drink coffee at home in the evening? You should also not exercise within four hours of wanting to sleep. Also consider having a larger meal at lunchtime instead of when you get home. Turkey, bananas and fish are all especially good for promoting sleep as they contain higher levels of tryptophan."

Emily smiled shaking her head gently; Reid never failed to amaze her.

"Thank you, for your concern. I will bear all of that in mind."

"Urm, Emily, would you like me to come over this evening, we could play some chess, read," he shrugged, "I don't know relax together. I can bring something over to eat too."

Emily's smiled widened – she liked the sound of that. Reid had been a little edgy with her since they had left Colorado. She had tried to explain to him how she felt on the flight home; she wanted his mind to be at ease with what had happened. However she wasn't so sure that it had worked.

"That would be great, but I'll cook or at least throw together a salad, light meal and all."

Emily laughed as Reid wrinkled his nose at the thought of something so healthy and sugar free.

"Does Banoffee Pie for dessert count on that list of yours?" Emily asked.

Reid smiled, "Bananas were on the list of foods containing tryptophan," he nodded eagerly as he spoke.

"Good, you can pick one up on your way over."

. . .

As the day neared an end, Emily became aware of Derek Morgan looking at her.

"What? Did I suddenly grow a second head or something?" she didn't mean to snap, but she had tried to take Reid's advice and hold off the caffeine for the latter part of the afternoon. And now she was starting to flag.

Derek glanced round, before scooting his chair over next to hers, "Nope, and lucky for me I know your bark is worse than your bite, which means your words don't scare me either. So Princess, going to spill on what is eating you up right now, coz I sure haven't seen you like this before."

She sighed, knowing her friend was only concerned for her.

"Honest Morgan I'm fine, just very tired and Dr Reid gave me a lecture earlier on how to get a good night's sleep, which apparently involves caffeine deprivation as part of the cure."

Derek flashed her a million watt smile as he wiggled his eyebrows, "I sure know more pleasurable ways of getting a good night sleep – things Pretty Boy knows nothing about. There are some things even he isn't an expert in."

Emily rolled her eyes at his constant suggestive ways.

"Morgan you are . . ."

"Amazing," he added hopefully.

"Big headed," Emily laughed in reply, "but thank you I needed to smile and you sure make me do that."

"That's coz I like it when you smile."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mister!" as she spoke Emily turned back to the diminishing pile of work on her desk.

"How about dinner tomorrow night, I know a great little Italian, we can talk and see if it helps. You do know you don't have to face everything by yourself?"

Emily nodded, Morgan had a way of getting things out of her when she was struggling to box them up and file them away. Not that she thought he was aware of what he did. Busying herself, so as to avoid further conversation, Emily continued with her report on screen.

"Great, tomorrow I'll pick you up about 6:30, after all I don't want you to be late to bed, or I may be in trouble with the Doctor," Derek nodded in the direction of Reid who was making his way back towards them – coffee in one hand bottle of water in the other.

Placing the water down on Emily's desk he turned back to his own.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey Kid where's mine?" Derek mocked.

"In the fridge," Reid replied before sitting down and getting on with his work.

Emily stifled a snigger at the pair and their bickering ways.


	2. Chess

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you for all the interest and encouragement. There will be an offical poll on my profile for the last chapter as to the endding of the story. So tonight is Dr Reid's turn and he has a little surprise for Emily.**

**. . . **

Emily dried her hands on the towel before dropping it on the surface. Walking out of her bright and airy kitchen, she made her way to her apartment door. Opening it wide she smiled in greeting, now Spencer had reached her apartment door.

"Good evening Spencer and I see you have brought dessert."

"Of course I have you told me too," Reid answered matter of factly before following her down the hall and back to the kitchen. Inwardly he kicked himself for the way he answered her, but he hadn't been this nervous in his friend's company before.

Emily took the Banoffee pie and placed it in the fridge for later; "Can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee would be good," Spencer replied.

Emily's eyebrows rose before she turned and started making his coffee. "So you can have coffee before bedtime, but I can't," she huffed, teasing the young genius.

"Oh sorry Emily I forgot, water will be just fine", he blushed crimson in his embarrassment, his eyes dropping to the ground as he thrust his hands deep into his pockets as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Don't worry; I'm having a glass of wine. I think I can survive without a coffee, for now. Though if I fall asleep half way through our game then I will blame you."

Emily turned to face him, leaning back against the dark granite surface of her kitchen units. She waited for him to look at her, knowing the silence would attract his attention.

"You know alcohol is a stimulant and shouldn't be drunk in the evening either as is may impact on your sleep," he added as he lifted his head slightly.

Emily tipped her head to one side and laughed, she couldn't help it.

"What?" Spencer asked so innocently, unaware of what he had said now.

"Are you trying to stop all of my fun? I can't have coffee or alcohol or eat. Anything else I need to know just to get some sleep?"

"Well . . ."

"Come to think of it, don't answer that," Emily passed Spencer his coffee as she went to the fridge to pour herself a glass of crisp white wine, "Do you want to eat first then play?"

Spencer nodded, "It is best not to eat late."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Please no more sleep facts or I swear I will be asleep before we even start the game."

Reid paused mouth slightly open, Emily watched him as she tossed together the salad ingredients; she loved the way you could tell when he was mulling something over. The confused look before the moment that the light bulb switched on as he figured it out - and there it was, ping!

"Are you saying I am boring you?" he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"No," Emily answered, "I am teasing you, sorry, bad taste."

She really should know better than to make fun of him, but somehow she just couldn't help it. She grabbed the salad bowl and led the way through to her dinning area. Spencer followed behind, considering what she had said, his brow furrowing while he was deep in thought.

Spencer took a seat at the table that Emily had laid out. He watched as she returned to the kitchen a couple of times. First to bring a jug of iced water and second, upon hearing the oven alarm, she returned with warm ciabatta bread.

"Hope this is okay," she grinned looking over the table before she took her seat.

Spencer nodded, though the prospect of something as healthy as salad was still concerning him. The only bonus being he knew what was for dessert.

. . .

Spencer busied himself setting up the modern glass chess set in Emily's soft cream and mocha lounge. As he did so, he took sips from the fresh mug of coffee cradled in his left hand. When he finished he threw a selection of cushions on the floor and sat down, leaning back against the oversized cream leather arm chair. He didn't know when he had become so comfortable here, but Spencer had realised a while ago that he had found a balance in Emily. Something he didn't quiet share with the rest of the team. And tonight he planned to share that with her, to tell her how he felt. Each time he thought about what he intended to say his previous nervousness returned. Swallowing a mouthful of coffee, he closed his eyes trying to steady his nerves once more.

Making himself comfortable he waited while Emily finished tidying away the plates from dinner. He had of course offered to help, but as always she had refused the offer and insisted he got the room ready for their game. The board was set, the current album he had loaded into her CD player was one of those 'chill out' relaxation ones. Spencer had never found one that he felt fitted the description, yet he had to admit the soft piano introduction of Coldplay's 'The Scientist' seemed to mellow his current nervous nature.

"Good choice," Emily spoke as she entered the room, "Though now I am convinced you are trying to win this game by lulling me to sleep."

Emily lowered herself to the ground opposite Spencer, glancing over the set up chess board on the coffee table. She placed the remains of the pot of coffee to one side and her mug to the other.

"Thought you weren't drinking coffee," Spencer gently reminded her.

"Ah I may have tricked you, its decaf. I bought it on the way home, thought I'd give it a try and the fact it has passed the Reid taste test all evening must means it can't be that bad."

Spencer wrinkled his nose, realising that he had been unaware of the switch.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, "I should have told you."

He shook his head, "It makes sense and is a good choice if you are missing the coffee taste."

Emily moved the first piece on the board, and glanced at Spencer; "Let's start before it gets too late, after all I have some beauty sleep to catch up on this evening."

"You don't need to worry," Spencer added without thought, then blushed crimson not daring to look up and see if she had realised the connotation behind what he said.

However as they played into the evening, they both relaxed fully in each other's company. Spencer kept watching Emily, trying to hold onto the courage to say what he wanted to say this evening.

"Check," Emily spoke, breaking Spencer from his thoughts; he scanned the board rapidly, before moving his king to safety. That was an avoidance move, and honestly and easy option, but if he could get Emily to follow his moves he could see checkmate in eleven more moves. Of course this depended on Emily taking the bait.

Emily stretched and yawned before she took her next move, mirroring Spencer's counter action. He resisted the urge to grin as she seemed to slip into his awaiting trap. Then a thought crossed his mind, maybe he should let Emily win. _Urgh what to do?_

"You okay?" Emily asked, "You seemed distracted this evening."

Spencer nodded, his lips twitching into a tense smile, "I'm fine . . . it's just . . . well . . . Emily there was something I wanted to ask you."

Without any realisation to what he was doing Spencer begun to fidget as Emily's gaze settle intensely on him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" slowly Spencer's eyes lifted to meet her's, narrowing slightly as he tried to interpret what he saw. "Sorry Emily, I have over stepped the appropriate social boundaries, please forgive me. Please forget what I said, I know it is against FBI rules and completely impractical. It is not logical that you should want a date with me and . . ."

He paused as he noticed the change in Emily's expression, _was that pity in her dark eyes?_

"Spence, I . . ." Emily struggled to find the right words, staring again she spoke softly "Please, I am honoured that you have asked me, I truly am."

Emily eyebrows rose as she glanced around the room, looking desperately for inspiration.

"Emily I understand, it was stupid of me to ask," his eyes dropping back to the frosted glass pieces waiting his next move, without thinking he moved his king once more. It was easier than trying to think of something more to say to Emily.

"Spencer, I'm not saying no."

His eyes shot back up, wide and unbelievable. _Did he hear her correctly?_

"You just surprised me and I need to think about it. I really like you, but I have never thought as us as anything but friends."

"Sorry Emily," he apologised once more, "I think it's time I went home. I hope you sleep well." Without saying another word he stood.

Looking up at him hovering over her Emily reached up to his arm, "Please, we haven't finished our game."

He shrugged, "Another night maybe."

Making his way toward her apartment door, Emily hastily followed, biting her lip, concerned that she had offended him.

"Spence," she called after him.

He stopped, hand on the door handle, but couldn't look at her.

"I . . ." she faltered once more, "Thank you for a lovely evening."

He nodded solemnly before leaving.


	3. Dinner

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**So we move on rapidly to Derek's turn – I am not putting Spencer through the embarrassment of a day at work with Emily. Not yet anyway! One more chapter after this then the vote!  
**

**. . .**

Emily didn't know why she was pacing, after all her and Derek had been out for a meal and a chat before. Yet something about tonight made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the events of the night before with Spencer. She had been mulling his request over in her mind all day and somehow having dinner with Derek seemed like a betrayal. But why should it - going out to dinner was just something her and Derek did - like the way she played Chess with Spencer. That was all - it wasn't as if it was a date. Was it?

_What was she thinking?_

She hadn't taken Spencer up on the offered date last night, but equally she reminded herself she hadn't turned him down either. In fact she had clearly told him that it wasn't a 'no' and she needed time to think about it. _How long was an appropriate amount of time to think about breaking fraternisation rules with a colleague?_

As her mind wandered again, her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the sound of her apartment intercom. Pressing the button she instantly recognised the deep tones of her colleague and companion for the evening. Derek Morgan.

"You wait there and I'll be straight down," she replied to his greeting. Grabbing her purse of the small side table in her hall way she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, suddenly concerned she may have made a little too much effort for dinner with a friend. However she always felt on show when she went out with Derek, like she was competing with the rest of the female population for his attention. Rubbing her lips together, having applied another coat of rich red lipstick, she corrected a small smudge and decided it was too late to change, and hell it was Friday night and who knows she might get lucky if they went on to a club after. Derek was bound to as there was usually more than one willing volunteer to keep him company.

As she closed the door behind her a pang of guilt hit her – was she really thinking of pulling a bloke tonight when Spencer Reid had offered her a date? Suddenly she was glad she had a weekend in which to get her head straight.

Stepping out of the elevator, she noticed Derek hovering on the step outside. _Was that flowers in his hand?_ Opening the glass panelled door, she stepped outside;"Hi."

"Hi," Derek replied quickly, "these are for you, but seeing I didn't get the chance to bring them up to you I am not sure what you would like to do with them now."

Oh, Emily mouthed without saying a word, she flushed slightly, though she didn't know why. Derek had never brought her flowers before so why should she have expected he wanted to come up to the apartment and give her a gift this time.

"I, urm, I could hand them into Bob on security, sure he would keep them safe for me."

Taking the proffered bunch of flowers, sniffing the heady mix of pale and fuchsia pink roses, oriental lilies and eucalyptus leaves. It was an impressive display. She darted back into the building and knocked on Bob's office door.

Derek watched as someone obviously answered the door and saw a hand take the bouquet from Emily. It wasn't quite the start to the evening he had imagined. Sighing softly he waited for Emily to emerge from the building once more. Of all the times for his charm to run out it had to pick right now. Derek knew he was infamous for charming the birds out of the trees - but Emily was somehow different. She always had been, as she had never responded to him the way other women did. He could clearly remember the first time she had rolled her eyes at his flirting, were all women before had just fluttered their eye lashes. Em was different.

"Thank you, I just realise I didn't say thank you, for the flowers I mean. They are beautiful, you have very interesting taste."

"For an interesting person," Derek spoke without thinking, a million watt smile on his face.

Emily automatically rolled her eyes, "When are you going to learn that I am immune to your charms Derek Morgan."

"You can't blame a guy for trying, but if that is the case," Derek opened the cab door allowing Emily to get in, "I will just have to up my game." He didn't need to see Emily to know she was rolling her eyes yet again.

. . .

Sat in the cosy Italian restaurant, Emily had to admit she was honestly impressed with Derek's choice. Normally when the two of them had gone out in the past it was to some grill or Chinese restaurant. The sort of place they all went to as a team. This was much more secluded, the sort of place she imagined Derek bringing his dates to impress them.

And what girl wouldn't be impressed. The food was amazing and authentic, which was rare. The wine was well matched to the meal. And Derek was full of charm and wit. She had relaxed completely and for the first time in several weeks her mind was off of cases and killers and burning building with colleagues lost inside.

"Soooo," Derek drawled, leaning over to fill her glass, "What do you think of this place?"

"It is superb, how ever did you find it, tucked away like this?"

Derek tapped the side of his nose then smiled, immediately giving in to Emily's request.

"Honest answer, Rossi recommended it a while back."

Emily glanced around the understated interior, the crisp linen table clothes on elegantly set tables. Everything was clean and simple. She could just imagine Rossi wining and dining a lady here. It was just his style – classic Italian.

"Well I approve," Emily smiled as she spoke.

"I'm glad," Derek grinned as he replied, reaching across to take Emily's hand in his.

Instinctively she pulled her hand back, surprised by her friend's actions. Admittedly she knew Derek was almost as extremely touchy feely as Spencer was physically distant. But even for Derek it seemed an uncharacteristically intimate action.

"Sorry," he murmured, the candle flame flickered across his dark eyes, "I didn't mean to offend Emily." His rejected hand now rested by his wine, his long fingers slowly rotating the glass.

Shaking her head, her soft dark waves bouncing over her shoulders, "its fine, really, you just surprised me."

"Emily," Derek sighed deeply before he continued talking, "when I listened to you with Cyrus it made me realise how much you mean to me. I wanted to charge in there and drag you out. I would do anything right then to stop you hurting. Emily I care for you, I want to know if we can be more than friends."

Emily sucked in a deep breath, unable to speak. She struggled to find the words. She wasn't expecting Derek to confess his feelings for her over dinner; she had assumed it was a relaxing meal with a friend.

"Say something Emily, please."

Catching his intense stare, Emily gulped; "Derek I don't know what to say. When you and Reid were in the building when the bomb went off my world fell apart, I thought I had lost you both. I can't imagine what you have gone through in the hours prior to my rescue, and I won't underestimate that Derek."

"But . . ."

"But we have all been to emotional extremes and we need time to collect our thoughts before we react."

Derek smiled, his head bobbing, "Ever the ambassador's daughter – tact and discretion all the way."

"Derek, please, I am just saying we need to think about this, not to rush into anything. The implications are huge to just try a whim," as she spoke Emily watch Derek's expression change. She could tell he wasn't use to rejection; slowly she reached and took his hand. "Derek," she whispered, but he showed no recognition of her words.

Withdrawing his hand, Derek indicated he wanted the bill. Emily drew a sharp breath, knowing the discussion was over. Dropping her hands into her lap, she watched her fingers as they twined together. _Just how had she got into this predicament? And what did she do to get out of it?_


	4. Choices

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**I am about to turn this story over to you. After this chapter I ask that you go to my profile to vote for what should happen next. I will close the poll on Friday 21st September (UK time) and hopefully get the final chapter up the week POLL IS NOW CLOSED!  
**

**. . .**

Padding softy through to the kitchen from her bedroom, Emily stretched and yawned lazily, making the most of the Saturday morning lay in. Flicking the switch for her coffee machine on to heat up, she reached past her recently purchased Decaf for the full caffeine, extra strong, super rich coffee of her choice.

Opening up the tin Emily breathed deeply, savouring the aroma. This is what weekend mornings were for: good coffee, pain au chocolate, the papers, peace and quiet. Far too many weekends had been missed recently due to work so she was really looking forward to this and planning on indulging her every sloth like whim.

Leading back against the cool kitchen surface, her bare feet feeling the chill from the stone tile floor, Emily looked down at her young black kitten purring as it was rubbing against her pyjama clan legs.

"Morning Sergio, let me guess you would like some breakfast too," she murmured as she busied herself seeing to her cat while waiting for her coffee to brew.

Once she had made sure Sergio was satisfied, Emily gathered her own breakfast and made her way to the lounge. On her coffee table was the collection of papers from the week, some she had attempted to read others but most had laid untouched. Every so often she considered stopping the silly habit. However when she got a weekend like this there was nothing she liked more than curling up on the couch and slowly working her way through the pile. It seemed to give have laziness a purpose.

Stretched out on her soft couch, she dipped her pastry in her strong brew and scanned the front page of the first paper. _Bliss!_

Emily begun flicking through the pages, trying to avoid the latest political debate – hell she got more than her fill of politics at work. Strauss was never far from the back of her mind, even after all this time. She suddenly stopped, freezing as the familiar eyes stared back at her. Cyrus stared from the pages, boring into her in the same way that he did each night.

The paper was running an 'investigation' into the appeal of cults and what made people follow the charismatic leaders. She hadn't the stomach to read the article and to be honest she very much doubted it would tell her anything new. Emily was more than away of the power this sort of person held over their congregation and, if she had previously had any uncertainty, then seeing Cyrus' impact first hand for herself would definitely have cleared that up. He owned the room and those in it.

Swallowing hard Emily reached for her coffee, hugging it close as she stared into his piercing eyes. Closing her eyes, as she let the newspaper fall to the ground, Emily could picture the scene as if it was only yesterday. She could still feel the sting as his hand made contact with her face, the force of his fist in her stomach. Maybe she should made use of the counselling that was offered, this one was not fitting into a box in her memory storage, hidden away to be forgotten.

She still dreaded the night, knowing she would have to relive the nightmare of facing the burning building waiting for her friends to surface.

Friends!

Both Reid and Morgan were that – her friends. They were no longer just colleagues. The team were far too important to her for that.

But could they ever be more?

Spencer Reid. He is the most amazing person she had ever met. So complex – she felt like she had only scratched the surface of this young genius' depths. He meant so much to her. She appreciated his intelligence and his boyish charm. His naivety and innocence even after all he had been through and all they saw. She admired him that was for sure - but more? She had never considered the possibility, not that he would ever like her in that way at least.

Then there was Derek Morgan. If she was honest what female who ever set eyes on him hadn't had the possibility of more streak across their mind, but again it was something she had been quick to dismiss. It wasn't professional to consider your colleagues in that way. Besides who wants 'that sort of thing' getting in the way of your working relationship. And she had to admit her and Morgan worked well together. It was a strong partnership – no-one would question that.

But in the last two days that had all been tipped upside down. With both declaring an interest. So what did she do?

Pick Spencer or Morgan and then upset the other. How would that impact on the team? How would they be with each other? Or pick neither and hope everything would carry on as normal?

Scooping up what remained of her breakfast and downing the coffee, she dumped them in the kitchen before heading back to her bedroom. Determined she would not keep either waiting longer then the weekend she got ready to go for a run – it was the only way she could think of to clear her head and enable her to make a rational decision.

Whatever choice she made would be impacting on everyone in her team – so it had to be the right choice.

. . .

**OK so this is where I hand it over to you. Please go to my profile and vote for which ending you would prefer. I will close the poll in a week and then the final chapter will be up by the end of the following week.**


	5. Breaking the News

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**Thank you to everyone who voted, sorry if you are disappointed with the result, but I went with the majority vote. This might not be what you expected, and there will be another chapter as soon as possible but I couldn't ignore the person Emily turned down.**

**. . . **

Taking a deep breath, Emily steadied herself before she knocked on the door. She had come straight here from her run – knowing she had to get it over a done with before she chickened out.

This had to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

Rapping her knuckles confidently on the heavy wooden door, she waited. The deep bark from the other side confirmed at least one of the occupants was home. The rumble of the deep voice she heard next, made it clear that the person she had come to see was also there.

Suddenly her throat constricted, making it hard to breath. Her palms began to sweat and every word she had practiced on the way over flew out of her mind. As the door swung open, Emily resisted the urge to run and not look back.

"Hi," Derek spoke, an obvious look of surprise on his face, "Wasn't expecting to see you today." His smile widened.

Emily gulped, "I . . . um . . . can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Derek stepped aside, indicating she should enter the simple cream hall.

Emily did so, stepping past him and onto the familiar lounge. His minimalistic style continuing into the light filled room. Hovering by the large patio windows, she paused nervously.

"Coffee?" Derek asked picking up on the tension.

"No, thanks, I . . . um . . . Derek I want to talk about last night."

She watched as his gaze dropped to the ground; "Sure".

Everyone assumed Derek was this player, that nothing touched him. Easy come, easy go. And sure he enjoyed living up to the reputation, or at least letting people think he was living up to it. However Em knew the reality. As with most office gossip the majority was based on exaggeration, hearsay and myth rather than truth.

Okay she wasn't about to claim Derek was a saint, that would be as close to a fairy tale as half the rumours that circulated about him. The truth was he worked hard, he played hard. Sure he could charm the birds from the trees but he was just as likely to go home alone as he was take one of the endless floozies that threw themselves at his feet. It was obvious he liked the attention, but he had admitted a long time ago that he was honestly looking for something that would last longer than one night.

However at the time of their little heart to heart Emily had never imagined that she would be the one he would consider as a possible interest.

"Derek I . . ." she closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath, she sighed.

"I know, I think you made it quite clear last night Em," he bit back, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers, "I think it is best we forget last night and try to carry on, don't you?"

The pain hidden in his darks orbs shocked her. Emily had never imaged she would have such an impact on him.

"Derek I never wanted to hurt you. You are my friend. I respect and trust you. I just don't . . ." Emily's voiced trailed off as he turned away, "Derek please hear me out."

"Hear what Em? I've heard it – you're not interested that's fine."

"Derek, please I need you to understand it's not you, it's . . ."

"Don't!" he snapped, spinning round to face her, closer then Emily realised. She hadn't consciously closed the gap, but suddenly she realised she had moved from her safe space by the window and was standing by his clear glass coffee table. "Don't tell me it's you not me, because this is me Em. This is me laying myself out on the line. When I had to listen to you being beaten by that bastard I made myself a promise. I promised that I would tell you how I felt. Selfish I now realise, but it's done."

Emily stood, open mouthed, unsure what to say next. She felt like a bitch. How had she not seen this? She took another step forward, reaching out to him. However she was rapidly thwarted as he stepped back, recoiling from her touch.

"Don't look at me like that Em, like I am the one hurting you," he shook his head as he turned to walk away.

Emily froze, what was she supposed to do now? She steadied herself on the light pine mantel. Holding on as she listen for his return. After what seemed like forever, though she was certain it was only a matter of minutes she followed through to find him in the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway, she watched as his muscular frame slouched over by the sink, obvious he had been staring out the window, but now his head dropped.

Biting her bottom lip she considered her next words carefully, aware she had already done plenty of damage. Silently she moved forward to stand beside him, placing a hand on his slumped shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I never realised you felt like this about me. Honestly Derek I am honoured."

"But . . ." Derek murmured, leaning back against the counter, subtly increasing the space between them.

"Derek, we have been through hell recently. I am not sure that this is the time to make this sort of decision."

Derek snorted, looking Emily directly in the eye, "Is that what you are telling Reid too?"

Emily was aware her mouth had fallen side open. How did he know?

Shaking his head softly as he pushed off the solid wood worktops; "Thought so, I missed out to the kid. At least you could have been honest Em. It was a fair game and I lost."

"Derek, don't try and play as if you don't care. This wasn't some high school bet."

"Wasn't it?"

"Oh no you don't," Emily shouted after him, "You don't shoot up the defences and pretend that this was all some game for 'Derek Morgan: Player'. I won't accept your bullshit."

Stamping out into the hallway, she realised he was standing by the door, raising her hands in despair, before they slapped down by her side again. Emily gave up.

"I think this conversation is over, don't you?" he said glaring out her coldly.

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but for once decided it was best not to. Instead she let her head drop as she walked past Derek and towards the door, "I'm sorry."


	6. Is this a date?

**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas**

**So this the chapter all the Reid/Prentiss shippers have been waiting for – I hope you enjoy it.**

**. . .**

Emily sat outside the apartment block in her car. She had been home, showered and then mooched around at home turning over what had happened at Morgan's house. It definitely hadn't gone the way she hoped. However now she could only pray that Morgan would be able to move on and they could continue to be friends and move importantly partners.

Looking back up at the apartment building, Emily drew in a deep breath. Somehow she didn't imagine this being any easier then dealing with Morgan earlier. She had rung Reid and asked if he would like to go for dinner and to the movies. Emily had deliberately tried to make it all sound very informal and relaxed, just in case Reid had changed his mind.

The past few days had blown her mind – she usually struggled to get a date with one semi decent guy, so for two to offer in just over twenty four hours was amazing. Add in to the equation that both were her colleagues and the whole thing got a lot more complicated. After all there were fraternisation rules for a reason.

Biting her lower lip nervously, Emily got out of her car and made her way towards Reid's apartment block. She had agreed to pick him up as she had no wish to drink tonight. Not yet anyway – however if this all went wrong then . . .

Pressing the buzzer she waited to hear his familiar voice. Emily didn't have to wait long until the buzz was answered and Spence was on his way down. Nervously Emily picked at the edges of her fingers, until Spencer opened the door. Rapidly she shoved her hands into her coat pockets so he didn't see what she was doing. She knew Spencer was too observant of small details like that.

"So I haven't made a reservation, I didn't know where you would prefer to go," Emily said as they walked towards her car.

Spence shrugged then stopped looking directly at Emily. His hands were in his pockets, mimicking her earlier action; his long fringe fell forward across one eye. He quickly tucked it back, before returning his hand to the safety of his pocket.

"What?" Emily asked; her stomach rolling as she sensed something was wrong.

"What is this? Tonight I mean, what are we doing?" Spencer asked, dropping his gaze to the ground, watching his own feet shuffle revealing one red and one sky blue sock.

"I . . . um . . ." Emily dropped her hands by her side as her shoulders slumped, she should have spoken to him first rather than launch straight into things. God she sure knew how to screw things up. "I thought we could talk."

"Really, about what?"

"Spence, don't act dumb, because you are certainly not that! You asked me for a date and . . ." Emily paused again, why was this so difficult? "I thought we could go for dinner and talk about it. It would be a damn site more comfortable than standing here discussing it."

"So is this a date or dinner to discuss a date that might or might not happen?"

Emily sighed, closing her eyes, "I think you are over analysing this. Let's go get dinner and see what happens." Emily started off towards her car once more hoping he was following her.

. . .

Sat in the highly decorated Chinese restaurant, Emily twiddled the noodles around her chop sticks with ease. Looking up she felt uncomfortable once more, another bad choice, she had totally forgotten Spencer couldn't use chop sticks. Though he seemed to be tucking in with the fork he had requested and didn't seem overly worried.

"Spencer, I'm sorry."

"For what?" he looked up from the white patterned bowl of food.

"Picking Chinese."

Spencer looked confused, his brows furrowing and his eyebrows knitted together, "I like Chinese, it's just chopsticks I have a problem with."

"Oh," so far they had eat well but talked very little, Emily was starting to sense an atmosphere growing between the two of them and knew if she didn't brooch the subject soon then the chance would be gone as they would be moving onto the cinema. "Spencer I think we need to talk about your question the other night."

"It's okay Emily, you don't need to explain, I understand."

It was Emily's turn to look confused, "What do you understand?"

"It was inappropriate to ask you to go on a date with me; it defies current regulations and I am more than aware of the implications of such a liaison on the team."

Emily had to smile, "Does that mean you have changed you mind?"

Spencer flushed crimson, before pushing his bowl away, "I would rather we just forget about it."

"Oh that's a shame," Emily's smile widened as she spoke, "As I was thinking it was worth a try, I mean if you would still like to. You asked earlier if this was a date, well that depends on what you want, but I would like to go on a date with you."

Spencer's hands dropped into his lap, hiding them from her view.

"Spencer, say something, please"

"I don't want this to count."

"Sorry?"

"I don't want this to count as a date. You asked me out tonight and I didn't know it was a date. When we go out I want it to be, I don't know different, this is the sort of thing we have done before."

Emily nodded, dropping her napkin on the table, "Then I am looking forward to whatever it is you planned for us." Emily indicated she was ready for the bill, "Let's go enjoy the film and the rest of the evening. I am more than willing to take this at your pace."

Spencer nodded, the slight redness remaining in his cheeks.

Emily settled up and stood, Spencer following her. As they stepped outside she slipped her fingers into his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, she knew this wasn't easy for him. As she released she was surprised to feel the slight tug as his long finger entwined with hers. Smiling she left her hand in his as they walked towards the cinema.

. . .

**Okay so I apologise if that wasn't what you were expecting but this story was all about the decision and not the happily ever after. I have enjoyed the journey and thank you to everyone who made the decision I couldn't. Emily has made her choice and that is where this story ends. Not saying I won't do anything with this pair in the future just there is no more at the present – their first date I am going to leave to your fertile imaginations.**


End file.
